


Lie(s?) No More

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, CIA AU, Confident Felicity Smoak, Drama, F/M, Protective Oliver Queen, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Life is great and then it's turned upside down. Oliver Queen thought he had a kush security job for the CIA, while spending time with the woman he loved, Felicity Smoak. The moment Oliver came across some key information, he was soon wrapped up in things way above his pay grade. To keep Felicity safe, he was forced to come clean about his real career previously keeping her in the dark. Ultimately, he sacrificed their relationship to keep her safe. After a year apart, they cross paths again.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I was snooping through the Olicity hiatus fic options and since I never participated before, I decided to and came up with this small AU for our favorite couple. It could honestly go under the closed door and hidden prompts, so I included them both.

  

Oliver's eyes were focused behind the dark shades he was wearing. He sat down at the back of his car watching the crowd swarm and shift through today’s market picks across the way. For the last couple of days, he had been scoping out different spots in Corto Maltese and today brought him to the farmers’ market. He waiting hidden from most of the public and hoping to see her.

There she was. Felicity was just as beautiful as she was before. The year apart made her look even more incredible, which he didn’t think was possible. She was tanned and dressed casual in a jean jacket with a tee, shorts and sneakers. Her face was naked showing off her natural beauty. That was what initially attracted him to her. The aura of normalcy that surrounded her.

Her blonde hair stopped above her shoulders, the long flowing length now gone. Memories of those silky strands falling through cracks of his fingers after they made love. He wondered briefly how the short length would feel gathered in his palms. Their time apart made his heart grow fonder and he missed her so much it hurt. He smiled to himself at the fond memories of their intense time together that could've blossomed into so much more before everything was royally screwed up.

Oliver went from being what he thought was a regular guard at the United States Central Intelligence Agency, to being wrapped up in a full blown whistle blower scandal that rocked the entire organization. Suddenly there were dirty double agents hunting down the good agents and he was wrapped up in the middle of it trying to stay afloat. Families began being targeted and he knew he had to get to Felicity first before they learned of her and what she meant to him.

He remembered vividly the night he made love to her knowing they only had a limited amount of time left together. It was the night before he closed the door on what they shared and they were forced to go their separate ways. Calling her name like a starved man running through the desert looking for water. He whispered I love you into all of his kisses emphasizing the passion behind each one. He poured himself into her and she received all of him.

There was no one to blame but himself. He lied...rather held the truth from her. She didn’t even know he worked security for the CIA; she was under the impression that he worked at a regular security firm for businesses around town. The confusion, hurt and anger that clouded her face the next evening when he finally came to her and told her the truth. Coming clean about everything because he was forced to. Her life was inadvertently in danger due to him stumbling onto some major classified information he should not have seen. He confessed to everything while handing her a passport and fake identification to not only leave town, but to leave the country. The catch was that he wasn't going with her. 

He had her a passport, new identity and home set up in a new country. She had so many questions and he couldn't answer. He could only give her a kiss through her tears, tell her he loved her and that getting her out of sight and away from him was the only goal number. 

From his seat, he could hear her talking with a couple of merchants before finally making her way up to the counter.

“Hey Floyd,” Felicity spoke. “How much damage did I do today?” She sat her things on the counter taking them out of the basket.

“Nothing, free of charge. It’s already been taken care of.”

"Really," she questioned confused. “Why and how?”

“Some guy came up and said he was paying your tab today. Dropped a massive amount of cash and walked off.”

“Who could it have been?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Never laid eyes on him before, seemed like a good looking fella if I would say so myself, so a secret admirer maybe," he grinned. "You're a beautiful young lady so it wouldn't surprise me someone wanted to get to know you.”

"Yeah,” she smiled to herself. “Maybe, it would be nice to know exactly who though.” She looked around briefly shoving her wallet into her purse. “It was a sweet and appreciated gesture. Whatever is left over, please keep for a tip.”

He bagged her things as they continued to talk and Oliver stay rooted watching Felicity’s every move. As she grabbed her things and walked across the seat to a pizza truck. He laughed to himself recognizing  at part of Felicity he remembered vividly. A pizza connoisseur. Oliver already knew what she was ordering. A slice topped with Italian sausage, bell peppers and olives. He always thought it was a weird choice, but never complained when she requested it. He just made sure to order his side as meat lovers. 

As he sipped on a black coffee, he was mesmerized by her radiant smile and everyone she came in contact with reciprocated it. In true Felicity fashion, she had an infectious spirit in that way.

Oliver made sure his glasses and hat was secure before he began walking through the heavy traffics back to his car. He kept his head angled down making sure not to draw too much attention to himself as he went back to his car.

As he slipped inside, he took one last look in his rearview mirror at Felicity placing her things in her trunk. He watched her until she was safely in her car. He needed to be somewhere, so he started his engine and sped off in the direction of the shortcut he had found. 

<llll>

Felicity hummed the last lyrics of the Demi Lovato song currently on her shuffle playlist before taking her earbuds off and slipping them into her purse. She dug around for her keys amazed at the amount of trash in her purse and how her keys always ended up right in the bottom. She really needed to put them on her car keys for convenience. 

Finally having them in her hand, she slipped inside her place and activated her alarm in one motion. Felicity walked into her beach house with a tired but content sigh. Shopping at the weekly farmers’ market was her favorite Saturday morning activity. She would get all the fruits and vegetables she needed for the week, maybe some flowers for her place and not to mention a slice of pizza that was her weekend guilty pleasure along with the mint chocolate chip ice cream always safely tucked in her freezer. 

She checked her phone for any calls or messages from clients happy to see there were none, so maybe sitting down with Hulu or Netflix was in the cards for her.

She was a yoga instructor owning her own studio now. Something she went from doing as a hobby to deal with stress early on in life turned into a legitimate career that she never thought she would do or feel comfortable enough to go far in. After having her world turned upside down by her own boyfriend, she figured why not. After giving herself some time to adjust to another country where there was a big yoga and fitness demand; talking people even working out on the beaches, she thought why not throw her hat into the lucrative ring. 

Slipping out of her shoes at the door, she bent down and picked up her mail sifting through looking for anything important amongst the junk. 

She stopped by the kitchen and dropped her grocery bags on the counter and stretched with a yawn. Put the groceries up now or later? Before she could decide, she saw a motion coming out of the corner of her eye. It was a person and before she could react, they slipped behind her placing their hand on her mouth cutting off her attempt a scream. She could hear her muffled cries as the strong body grabbed a good hold of her and panic immediately filtered through her blood. 

After struggling against them to no avail, she turned on her survival mode cutting off the panic and Felicity went right into defense mechanisms. She dropped everything from her hands and began swinging her legs wildly with the intruder managing to only pin her arms. 

Using what she had access to, she brought her feet up and kicked against the island sending herself and the attacker backwards into the counter sending the persons back crashing into it the sharp edge with a jolt of pain. He cried out as his grip loosened and she immediately reached for the knives in the holder.

He somehow managed to quickly recover and grabbed her at the waist this time preventing her from reaching a knife. He picked her up again and carried her out of the kitchen. The panic began returning because the kitchen had a better selection of things she could use as weapons. 

Her swings were wild as she turned in his arms hitting him and scratching wherever she could. Face, shoulder, neck. Whatever part of his body, her hands hit, she clawed at. 

He hoisted her up in the air as her legs kicked wildly and in a surprise move, he tossed her down on the couch. "Felicity Smoak, please calm down," the strained voice called. "I'm not here to hurt you."

She bounced onto the couch and against her better judgement, the sound of her real government name made her freeze. She scrambled to her feet even more confused and slightly more panicked in the moment. No one in Corto Maltese knew her as Felicity. She went by Megan Kuttler ever since she stepped foot over here. 

She scrambled in front of her sofa and grabbed ahold of her lamp holding it in front of her as a sort of shield. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me," she huffed. 

Oliver stepped back slowly pushing the hoodie away revealing his face. He knocked his cap off his head to the floor and held his hands up letting her know he wasn't there to harm her in any way. He had to admit that he was a bit tired from the struggle with her, but also genuinely surprised as well as proud of Felicity's self-defense skills. 

Felicity gasped dropping the lamp from her hands as it shattered at her feet. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to come to terms with who was standing in front of her. His hair was a bit longer, and more scruff lined his jaws giving him a rougher look, but she knew those hypnotic blue eyes anywhere down to those sweet lips. 

"Felicity." There was her name again. Said in only a way he could say it. The way that made her go weak at the knees and send jolts straight to her heart. The way that made her fall in love with him each day.

"Oliver?"

"It's me."

A gasp mixed with a sob pulled from deep with her. Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. It was Oliver in the flesh. In Corto Maltese. In her beach house. Oliver Queen, the first man she ever fell deeply in love with and also get her heart broken by. The man she hadn’t seen since he told her she needed to leave and not look back.

"Yes, it's really me," he continued in a low soothing voice. 

She slowly moved around her couch tentatively towards him and he took it as the invitation to move a bit closer. Finally, they stood in front of each other face to face. Oliver marveled at the beauty of her skin that had been enhanced by the tropical sun, kissed to perfection. 

Felicity reached back and with all of her might slapped Oliver. She slapped him hard across his left cheek leaving a stinging sensation against his skin, but also her palm. 


	2. Act II

Oliver felt the jolt of pain rip through him as soon as Felicity's fingers touched his face. He didn't respond, he just slightly moved his jaw from the impact. 

"How dare you just show up like this," Felicity asked. She pushed against Oliver feeling the flood of tears well up in her eyes with each shove she gave him. "A year? A year and you think you can just waltz in here, smile at me and everything is fine."

She shoved at him again and he still had no reaction. He didn't react, he wanted her to let everything out. He deserved it. He deserved way more than a slap and angry shots at him. But he needed to be here, so he would just stand and take it. “Say something,” she yelled.

"I’m sorry,” he said.

“Sorry,” she repeated. “Sorry is all you have to say to me? I should slap you again.”

“Slap me, punch me, hit me, whatever you want to do is fine. Sorry is not all I have to say, it’s just a beginning.”

Felicity ran her hands through her hair letting out a sigh of frustration. "Oliver, I'm so angry at you," she yelled through her gritted teeth. “I’m so…” She held herself as she began to slowly breakdown again.

Oliver tentatively wrapped his arms around Felicity holding her close to him and up in his arms. She struggled a bit against him, but Oliver's arms were stronger. "Felicity," he whispered. "I'm so so so sorry." He held onto her tightly as the sops ripped from her throat. 

Felicity bowed her head into Oliver's chest until her sobs quieted. He rocked back and forth with her in his arms swaying softly from side to side. She titled her up feeling Oliver's lips brush against her forehead. The warm familiar contact that she missed. 

Oliver palmed her face between his hands gently brushing her fallen tears away from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry.” He apologized again over and over trying to emphasis just how much he regretted what he did. Oliver brushed her silky strands from her face tucking them behind her ear. "I'm sorry for hurting you." 

He held her face in his hands feeling the tears slide down her cheeks against his fingers. Felicity's sobs quieted and she looked up into Oliver's eyes. "I'm sorry." No matter how many times he said it, he knew it wouldn't be enough. “You have every right to hate me and want to kick me out, but let me just hold you, if only for this moment.”

Felicity rested her hand against Oliver’s chest feeling the thump of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes with a sniffle slightly relaxing. She looked back up meeting his eyes that looked down on her.

As Oliver leaned down towards her, Felicity palmed Oliver's shirt pushing up on her tiptoes meeting their lips. The kiss was soft and unsure with a bit of hesitancy from both ends. They both opened up slowly familiarizing themselves with the other again. The kiss was slow and methodical. Neither were sure if this was the right move or not. So many days had passed and it almost felt like a dream to be here.

Their instincts kicked in and soon they were both trying to devour the other. They could taste the mixture of their tears, sadness and longing on the other. Felicity finally relaxed completely and Oliver stroked up and down her back with his hands. His hands slid underneath her shirt and he could feel her bare and warm skin against his palms.

Felicity draped her arms over Oliver's shoulders clutching at the hair standing at the back of his neck. Felicity pulled away briefly and Oliver's eyes snapped up in confusion until she lifted her hands and he pulled her shirt completely off. She unhooked her bra with one quick motion dropping it alongside her shirt.

Oliver clawed at his sleeves trying to get his hoodie off. Felicity slipped her hands inside the hoodie pushing it away down snatching it away from his arms. Oliver quickly grabbed Felicity around the waist yanking her back towards him kissing her as hard as he could.

The feel of her heat against his growing manhood caused him to groan into her mouth. Felicity dragged her hands down Oliver’s chest stopping at the buckle of his pants. She did quick work unhooking them and shoving them down to his knees freeing him.

Oliver grabbed Felicity feverishly moving hands and stilled them in his. He caught her eye trying to make sure this was what she really wanted. She nodded slightly answering his unasked question giving Oliver the go ahead to continue.

Oliver let his pants fall around his ankles and kicked them off to the side. “Where’s the bedroom,” he asked.

"I’ll guide you,” Felicity responded out of breath.

“Okay.” Oliver slipped his hands back around Felicity down her back and past her butt stopping at the bend of her knees. With an effortless motion, he hoisted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Oliver walked backwards under the guidance of Felicity and finally tumbled into her bedroom. He dropped her down onto the bed and took the moment to rip his shirt off tossing it over his head.

Felicity grabbed Oliver and pulled him against her holding him close. She curled her body into his as Oliver began marking her skin with his lips. He moved down her body with effortless ease kissing down the valley of her body. He got to her shorts and used his tongue to trace the thin line of hair at her naval.

He popped the button on her shorts and along with her panties, quickly freed her of them both.

“Oliver,” she moaned. “I need…”

“Just be patient,” he whispered. He missed all of her, but this was one of the things he missed most, tasting her, making her whither from his mouth alone. He took her legs and tossed them over his shoulders. Using his fingers, he spread her open inhaling her intoxicating scent. He pressed open mouth kisses to the inside of her thighs nibbling at the sensitive skin as she twitched underneath him.

Oliver licked a straight line upwards circling her sensitive clit with his tongue. He pushed his tongue deep inside as her body coiled.

Oliver sucked down on her lips humming in pleasure with Felicity desperately holding onto his now longer strands of hair.

He curled his finger inside of her and added another making her rise up off the bed. He tightened his hold on her legs more holding her down restricting her movements. It didn’t take long before she was tumbling over the edge and Felicity came with a hard shuddering release coating Oliver’s face with everything inside of her.

Felicity rested back against the pillow taking a moment for both she and Oliver to catch their breath. As soon as Oliver recovered, he slowly made his way up her body kissing every inch of her body. He kneaded her breasts pulling at her nipples before soothing them with his tongue.

Felicity ran her hands down Oliver’s bare back stopping above his cheeks. She brought her legs alongside both sides of him giving him the perfect angle to enter her.

Oliver eased inside her with a satisfied grunt. Felicity’s hands wrapped around his back as her nails dragged against his skin. They locked eyes as Oliver began stroking her insides with the memories of past lovemaking experiences dancing in their mind.

“You’re so perfect,” Oliver hummed at the feel of Felicity surrounding him again. The warmth of her enveloping him again after so long.

“Kiss me,” she commanded. Oliver leaned down meeting her lips shoving his tongue deep inside her mouth. Felicity opened up wider accepting the taste of him with a hint of her own. She moaned as Oliver’s lips moved from her lips down to neck.

Felicity brought her hands up cradling Oliver’s head. She turned slightly kissing his cheek and along his jaw. The feel of the scruff that teased her like never before. She maneuvered his lips to hers again.

As Oliver’s strokes grew wider and filled with more intensity, Felicity could feel herself inching closer to the edge. Oliver engulfed her face in his massive hands running his fingers down her throat with a slight squeeze. Felicity opened her mouth wider sucking down on Oliver’s tongue as he began driving his hips into her. “Harder,” she breathed.

Oliver grabbed ahold of Felicity’s hips with a firm grasp pressing his thumbs into her skin leaving his mark on her. He slipped out of her and barreled into her with a newfound intensity. Felicity hiked her legs up higher on Oliver’s back finally giving him the chance to go and reach deeper levels.

Oliver's thrusts sent Felicity’s back arching off the bed causing her headboard to knock into the wall with a loud bang. Felicity felt her legs weakening as they began to slide and shake from the intensity. Oliver felt Felicity’s body growing rigid feeling her close to climaxing. He sat up and pulled her up against him giving her some relief.

“You can let go,” he said. He kissed below her ear and dragged his tongue down her neck over the sensitive nerve that made her body tingle. “I got you.” Oliver held her up against his chest and coaxed her through her release. Oliver held her a bit tighter feeling the warmth of Felicity spreading over him. and with one more thrust found the release of his own.

They sat wrapped around one another as their exhausted pants filled the room. Felicity wiped her hair out of her face meeting Oliver’s eyes. As she sat there with Oliver’s eyes drilling into her, she felt the familiar emotions rising up inside once more. She blinked and the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Oliver pressed soft kisses against her skin with each kiss wiping away the tears. Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver’s as he began kissing her tears away. He pulled back and she could see tears of his own ghosting his cheeks. 

* * *

Felicity walked out of her room to see the trail she and Oliver left earlier cleared away. The lamp she destroyed earlier was no longer on the floor, and along with the living room, her kitchen was spotless. Oliver stood in the walkway sweeping the remnants of the trash up.

“Hey.’” She spoke to him softly.

Oliver tied up the garbage bag and looked back noticing her approaching. “Hey,” he replied tying up the garbage bag.

Felicity dropped down on the edge of her couch. “Oliver, we uh…we should talk."

“I know. Just give me a sec.”

“And thanks for cleaning that up by the way. You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t mention it.” Oliver washed his hands and dried them off. He came around and tentatively sat on the opposite end of Felicity. “I’ve been meaning to ask where did you learn those defensive moves,” he asked. “Pretty impressive. I think my back still hurts from the little thing you did with the counter,” he said with a proud smirk.

Felicity dropped her head hiding her growing smile. She slid down onto the seat tucking one side of her hair behind her ear. “The yoga studio I work at has a self-defense class I’ve taken a couple of times. Picked up a couple of tips.”

“Nice,” Oliver nodded. Oliver nervously scrubbed his hands against his pants dreading the incoming silence. “So, I’ll let you kick off the conversation,” he said quietly.

Felicity tucked her leg underneath herself. She bowed her head picking at the loose string on her robe. Her mind was so clouded. In a span of hours, Oliver returned, she slapped him and then they had mind blowing reunion sex together. "I don’t really know how to deal with all of this,” she started. “One day you and I were fine and then the next day, my entire world was turned upside down.” She looked up meeting his eyes as he stared down at her expectantly. She could feel the threat of tears resting in the corner of her eyes. The worst came and I was completely unprepared. I wasn't prepared for this. I never expected to lose you Oliver.”

“Felicity…” Oliver reached for her hand and she snatched away from his quick touch.

"Don't,” she whispered as the tears fell faster than she could wipe them away. “Don't try to minimize my anger because I have every right to be upset right now."

Oliver pulled away and stood up. “Felicity, I promise I’m not doing that. You have every right to be angry with me. I just want you to know that I never intended to maliciously hurt you. I did what I had to do to protect you. You were in danger," he said softly. “I had no other choice.”

“There’s always a choice…”

“Not with these people,” he stressed. “Can I just give you my side of things? They aren’t excuses, but I need you to know where my mind was at.”

“Go ahead,” she sniffed.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted things to get out of hand or to this point." Oliver paused scrubbing his chin trying to think of the best way to articulate his words. There was so much to say to Felicity and so much he wanted to make sure she understood. 

"Felicity there was so much going on during the time," he began. "After I found out everything and before I came to you, I went to my old advisor Slade Wilson. He had been retired for years, but he was the one that trained me for security and we could always talk. Since I couldn't tell anyone where I was really employed, it was nice to have someone to just chat with. I was stressed and scared after running across the info I found, so I called him up to meet over drinks and relax. I didn't tell him anything at all about the things I was dealing with."

Felicity looked up at Oliver as the emotions riddled his face matching his voice. She knew nothing of a Slade, so all of this was a shock to her.

“The next morning I drove by his place and I saw police tape and a swarm of activity. Slade was dead.” 

She scooted closer to Oliver wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She could feel the sadness and emotions coursing through his body. Dropping her head on his shoulder, she kissed his skin tenderly encouraging him to go on. 

"They classified it as a break in, but deep down I knew," Oliver continued. "I knew the people I worked for had him killed because of me." Oliver paused getting choked up at the memory of seeing Slade's body on that stretcher. Cold, dead and murdered all because he had a drink with him. "I knew I couldn’t let that happen to you. So, I went to work like nothing happened and that's when I began secretly working on the securing a place and things for you.”

“I’m so sorry about your friend,” she finally spoke. “I should’ve known something was wrong because I remember that night. The night before everything happened. I remember your lovemaking felt different that night," Felicity said. "I could feel the emotions inside you, but I...I didn't know what to make of it." Felicity could remember the hint of tears on Oliver's cheek and the way he held her close that night. She never would've thought that it would lead to all the things that transpired.

Oliver turned letting his lips brush against Felicity's temple. He grabbed her hand pulling it into his lap squeezing it. "I didn't want to lose you, but I knew I couldn't let any harm come to you because of my selfish actions."

"I understand what you're saying Oliver, I really do," she sighed. "But this is all just so hard..."

"And you think this was easy for me," he laughed bitterly. He stood up marching back and forth with his hands on his waist. "I loved you. I was madly in love with you. I still love you," he said louder. Felicity paused looking up at him before quickly turning away. "Felicity," he called her name quieter this time. "I lost you because I wanted to protect you. They were targeting everybody close to us. You were going to end up on that list. I'm sorry if you felt I took away your agency or your freedom of choice." He knelt down in front of her holding her hands. He brought her knuckles to his lips for a soft kiss. "My back was against the wall. I didn't know what else to do. I made an impossibly hard choice."

"All I know is that if you would’ve come to me, I could’ve played a role in my own life decision,” she said.

"And you would've chosen to die."

Felicity looked up at Oliver with a disbelieving scoff. She pulled her hands away from him. "At least then it would've been by your side. At least then I wouldn’t have been all alone. I had to come here to a new country with a completely new identity, not knowing anyone. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I didn't know if you had a bump on your knee or a bullet wound. So, I assumed the worst.”

“I couldn’t contact you Felicity. Until it was completely over. It ended and I flew out here with the utmost urgency to see you.”

“So what,” she shrugged. “Now that it’s over, what? Do we just pick up where we left off like nothing happened?”

“Felicity, I came here not to ignore it, but to build from what happened? Do you really not think we can be happy again? You and I?”

"I don't know," she answered quietly with a shrug. "I honestly don't know."

"Don't give me that. Don’t give me the easy answer. I still love you and you love me.” Oliver knew Felicity felt the same. He felt it in her outburst and in her response to him. "What we shared in that bedroom not long ago was the real us. You felt the love just like I did. What we have isn’t so easily forgotten.”

Felicity abruptly hopped up and ran in the direction of her bedroom. “I need some time to myself to think.”

"Felicity…” He slipped around the couch attempting to catch up with her. “Felicity.” He reached her as she grabbed the knob on her bedroom door.

Felicity turned to him avoiding his eye contact. “Oliver, I just need some time.” She slowly pushed his hand off of her reached behind her back opening the bedroom door. She looked up in Oliver’s tear filled eyes that mirrored hers. She didn’t say anything, she just opened the door and slipped inside her bedroom.

Oliver rested his forehead against the closed door. He brought his hand up to knock, but instead he just let it slide down the frame quietly. “Felicity, don't shut me out. Don’t shut us out. Please,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thoughts are definitely welcomed! :) xoxoxo


End file.
